The Devil's Angel
by sakuraheartz
Summary: I was told that Natsume Hyuuga was a slave-driver and a devil in disguise. How true those words were. But apparently, there was only one person that could go against him.


**The Devil's Angel**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gakuen Alice.

**Summary**: I was told that Natsume Hyuuga was a slave-driver and a devil in disguise. How true those words were. But apparently, there was only one person that could go against him.

Special thanks to **Ridley Silverlake  
**for your help and your patience in pointing out my mistakes in writing this story.  
Really appreciate it! You gave me the drive to improve myself and the belief that I am not a lost cause XP  
Thank you! *heart*

* * *

I sighed at the amount of workload on my table the minute I first glanced at it. But that's nothing I should be worried about, because as of today, I am a new employee of the _Hyuuga Enterprising Company_.

To be selected from ten thousand applicants to work in this company was a miracle itself. It was right of me to quit my job as a delivery boy from the small newspaper company downtown. When I saw the job ad from the newspaper, I immediately went for an interview. On the ad, it had stated that the requirements needed for the job were a high school diploma, and being willing to work overtime. So I thought 'Hey, why not? After all, I'm working to support three people now.'

Kimiko is pregnant with our first child and though we're delighted with this news, my salary alone was barely enough for the two of us to get by every week. I know I ought not to complain but I have promised my wife that if I do get this job, I would treat her to her favourite restaurant. To see the smile on her face was priceless. But with this amount of work, I know I'll have to work overtime—and not just because the newspaper ad said so. What's worse is that I have to cancel dinner with my wife. It's been a while since the two of us spent some quality time together and I hate disappointing her, but it couldn't be helped.

I was about to reach for the phone to call my wife when the CEO of the company, Ruka Nogi, called out my name. I looked up at him standing in front of my desk.

"Katou-san, have you gotten used to the company yet?" He smiled good-naturedly.

The strain that I felt must have shown on my face because he laughed and then he walked to the empty space beside my desk to give me a pat on the shoulder. Surprisingly, I felt like some of the tension and pressure dispersed after being given this friendly gesture.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it," he said. "Natsume is called a devil for a reason."

I laughed out of politeness. I shouldn't talk bad about my new boss; not in front of his best friend, that is. And I don't want to get fired on my first day at work. I knew the boss could be ruthless from the moment I met him yesterday for the interview. It felt as though he had drained the energy out of me. But I ought not complain. I have to keep reminding myself that this is for my family.

"Oh, were you about to make a call, Katou-san?" Nogi-san asked me. I looked at the old mobile phone on my hand and felt sheepish. He must never have seen an old model phone before, considering that his wife was _the _Hotaru Imai; a well-known inventor at the Imai Corp.

Realising that I hadn't answered his question soon enough due to intruding thoughts about his wife, I placed the phone on the table and smiled. "I was about to call my wife and tell her that I'll be going home late, Nogi-san."

"Oh," he nodded. "Yes, yes, you should. My wife would kill me too, if I didn't update her on everything. But then again, everyone knows that."

I smiled again; it was surprisingly easy talking to this person. "I'll just do it later," I said looking uneasily at the mountain of work. "Mr. Hyuuga needs the file in an hour."

"A short call wouldn't hurt, Katou-san," Nogi-san said. "Unless, you have something that you've promised your wife... then it might need a bit of time convincing her."

I bit the inside of my cheek in order to prevent myself from laughing. After all, you don't often see the well-composed Ruka Nogi shudder at the mention of his wife.

"I just need to tell her we have to postpone the dinner we were going to have tonight..."

I didn't get to finish my sentence due to the shocked expression on Nogi-san's face. "Dinner with your wife _is _important, Katou-san!" He shouted, obviously mortified due to having experienced it several times. I wasn't sure on how to respond to his statement. There was a moment of awkward silence when someone knocked at the door.

A beautiful brunette poked her face into my office. "Ruka-pyon, is Natsume free for the day?"

All of a sudden, Nogi-san's face changed from shocked to devilish; as if he was silently plotting something mischievous in his mind. He then edged towards her and whispered something on her ear; which she listened to intently.

When Nogi-san took a step back, I watched the brunette's face turn into a horrific twist. "He did _not_!" She shouted vehemently. She looked at me and back at Nogi-san, which the latter answered by nodding his head.

To my surprise, she stood in front of me and bowed. "I'm so sorry for Natsume's unreasonable request, Katou-san," she said apologetically. "I will talk to him about this!"

I stood up from my seat as she ran towards the door. I don't want Hyuuga-san to take anything the wrong way that I won't be able to do my job properly. I was about to stop her when Nogi-san interrupted.

"Don't worry about it," he said, trying to hold in his laughter.

I was frustrated by his actions. If I lost this job today, it would be his fault. And who the heck was that woman anyway?

Suddenly, the intercom beeped. I felt my heart drop and I didn't notice I was biting my tongue so hard until I felt the taste of iron in my mouth. _Get yourself together__! _There's a 50-50 chance that I may not be fired.

Hyuuga-san is a practical man, and he'd listen to my reasons. So if I could just tell him that it was all a huge misunderstanding then maybe he'd understand. He will!

Hesitantly, I pressed the answer button. "Yes, Hyuuga-san?"

"I understand that you have a dinner with your wife tonight, Katou-san." His authoritative voice was enough to send cold shivers down my spine. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes, Hyuuga-san. But –" I wasn't able to finish my sentence when he cut me off.

"Give the work to Ruka." At his statement, I lifted my head and saw Nogi-san's eyes narrowed at the direction of Hyuuga-san's office.

Feeling guilty and afraid that Nogi-san would hate me for dumping the burden of my work on his shoulders, I tried to retort. "But –"

"Don't worry about it," a woman's voice cut me off this time. "Ruka has all the time in the world to do his job. His main responsibility for this company is to keep on that pretty boy image of his and charm the clients into agreeing to our terms. Other than that, he's pretty much useless."

"Hey!" Ruka retorted.

"See, Katou-san. He'd rather go around snooping in everyone's business when there's an important meeting with D'Loyd in _thirty minutes_," Hyuuga-san stressed the last two words as if he was trying to prove his point.

"But –"

"Katou-san?" As much as I was annoyed that he was always able to cut into my speech, I couldn't help but listen to what he had to say. "Welcome to the company."

I didn't know how to reply to that. He had rendered me speechless with his statement. It took me a few seconds to realise that the intercom had been cut off and the room fell silent again.

"Well then," Nogi-san said as he walked in front of my desk. He carefully placed the papers that I had been working on, inside the file, and then pulled it up to his chest. "Is that all?"

I was momentarily stunned by his action that I had to fake a cough to regain my composure. "Yes, that's all of 'em."

"Great!"

Before he stepped out of my office, I called out to him.

"Yes?"

"Who was the woman just now?" I asked him out of curiosity.

"Which... oh that, my friend, is our saviour," Nogi-san said exaggeratingly. "No, I'm not kidding. You see, Natsume is a devil."

Nogi-san laughed as he saw my eyes widen. "No, don't try to deny it. I know how he is. After all, I _am_ his _best friend._ Mikan is Natsume's wife. He may have that I-don't-give-a-damn aura around him but he was actually quite a softie on the inside." He winked. "Well then, I better go now. Don't keep your wife waiting, Katou-san."

I found myself smiling after Nogi-san left my office. I tidied up my desk before I left and was about to grab my coat when Hyuuga-san's wife popped her head into my room. "Have fun tonight with your wife, Katou-san!"

"Thank you, Hyuuga-san," I replied earnestly. "I really appreciate it."

"Aww, call me Mikan." She blushed.

"Mikan-san." I muttered – feeling slightly awkward, but smiled after she gave me a gleeful smile.

Just then, the room to the CEO of the _Hyuuga Company _opened. "Polka."

"What?" Mikan-san's head twisted to instantly face her husband as she narrowed her eyes to her husband –obviously hating the nickname that he had given her.

"Give me a proper goodbye." And with that one sentence, I saw Mikan-san's face beam with delight. He was about to close the door when he turned to face me and said, "We've got another important meeting tomorrow at 8AM. Don't be late."

"Yes, Hyuuga-san." I nodded in reply.

Just before the door closed, I saw Hyuuga-san wrap his arms around his wife's waist and lean down to kiss her. From that moment on, I had a newfound respect for Hyuuga-san. He may be a strict, overbearing, devil of a boss as many had claimed him to be, but I knew that Hyuuga-san was a lucky man. After all, I remember my wife telling me that no man who loves his wife is a bad person.

Yes, I think I will enjoy my time working for _Hyuuga Company__._

* * *

**The End.**

**PS: By some miracle, Natsume Hyuuga is going to live! He shall! Because Higuchi Tachibana-sensei cannot kill him even if she wanted to! And Natsume, weren't you the one who said that you won't die before you see Mikan's smile again? TT ^ TT**


End file.
